Dearest
by Akuma-chan-69
Summary: Completed A RyouBakura one-shot. It's their anniversary and it seems that Ryou has forgotten. What will Bakura do to him for his punishment? A yaoi story-do not read if


Hi everyone! This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh yaoi fan fiction. And I all hope that you all enjoy this, I would really like some feed back and give some comments but I do not accept flames.  
** Disclaimer:** me no own you no sue! I wish I could own Yu-Gi-Oh therefore I would own all of the hot bishie but I don't anime cries 

_/Text: _ means that it is a song lyric  
_/Text:_ means that they are talking through their mind link  
"Text" : means they are talking  
_Text_ : means they are thinking to themselves

**Dearest: One-shot**

It was Bakura and Ryou's anniversary of when they had first got together. But today it seemed that Ryou had forgotten although Bakura did not seem to mind since he had a devious plan.  
Today Ryou would be working late so he would be home by ten o'clock pm. So as soon as Ryou left the house Bakura started to set his plan into motion. Once Bakura had made sure that everything was squeaky clean throughout the house, he got to start cooking. He baked some mashed potatoes with gravy, steak with spicy barbecue sauce, and prepared some salad. He set the salad in to fridge in order to keep it preserved and put the steak with mashed potatoes in the oven so that it would keep nice and toasty.  
Bakura looked at the time seeing that Ryou had left at 1:30 am and that it was now 8:00 pm. _Hmm I have two hours to finish what I am doing before that sissy son of a bitch comes back…the steak took longer than I thought, ah to hell with it._ Thought Bakura.

Bakura went into his/Ryou's room and rearranged the place so that it would go with his preparation. It was now 9:00 pm and Bakura had an hour to hurry up. He took a quick shower, got dressed and got out the outfit he wanted Ryou to wear. It was a thin white linen kilt that had a golden buckle it appeared that Bakura liked this attire because it came with no top, just like the Egyptians used to wear back in ancient Egypt. So as he made his way down the stairs he went to the front door and placed a small noted that held a dagger in the middle of it, right next to it was the clothing.  
He then went into the kitchen and brought out the dinner that he had prepared, he set it on two plates and brought it up to his room since he had put a little mini refrigerator and toaster in the room. Bakura went back into the kitchen and made a strawberry and vanilla smoothies since the strawberry was his favorite though he never did like to admit it, the vanilla were for Ryou. He then took a huge slice from the ice cream cake that he had bought a few days ago; he took the smoothies and the cake up to the room and out them in the mini refrigerator. When Bakura looked at the time he noticed that it was 9:45 so Bakura went back up into his room and sat on the bed waiting for his hikari.

When he heard the door open he started to laugh manically with an evil yet seductive grin on his face, oh he was looking forwards to tonight.

**With Ryou**

It was ten o'clock and Ryou knew that usually when he would come from work he would see Bakura standing in the doorway with a smirk on face signifying that he was about to have some rough intercourse with him. But today Ryou did not see Bakura _I wonder where he is?_ Thought Ryou.  
Ryou would have suspected that Bakura would have unlocked the door but it was locked, Ryou frowned, usually Bakura always left the door locked to either piss him off or make him worried. When Ryou entered the house his eyes landed on the dagger that was pierced through the noted which was beside a set of clothing. Ryou went to the note and tried his hardest to get the dagger out, after a while with struggling Ryou finally got the dagger out and started to read the note.

_Ryou,_

_First before you go anywhere I want you to get into those goddamned clothes that I have provided. You **will** go changed in the bathroom that is across the hall._

_Second, I want you to go up into our bedroom, waiting there will be a world full of atrocious pain. If you dare defy me, I **will** go to **extreme** measures._

_-Bakura_

Ryou re-read the note making sure he was not leaving anything out. _He's defiantly up to something he never cleans the house._ Thought Ryou as he slightly narrowed his eyes, he looked around and noticed how clean the house was. When he heard Bakura laugh his oh so scary yet alluring laugh Ryou shivered, yet this defiantly was going to be a very long night.  
So Ryou did what the note said and got changed and headed up the stairs. When he finally reached his/Bakura's room he slowly turned the knob making sure there were no traps around, when he stepped inside he noticed the light candles and that Bakura was sitting on the bed with an evil look on his pale face, Ryou narrowed his eyes at him.

"Looked better that I thought it would" Bakura said monotonously. Ryou realized that his lover was scanning his body up and down as if he never really got a good look of him before. Bakura continued to stare at his body; he could see that Ryou was shirtless which gave him a better look at his hikari six-pack and the outline of Ryou's love handles (Ryou's hips).

Ryou blushed. "Um…thanks"

"Well get your ass over here and eat the damn food" snarled Bakura, as his hands pointed to where he wanted Ryou to sit.

"Oh…okay" said Ryou.

As Ryou sat down, Bakura went and brought out two trays. He placed one in front of Ryou while he placed one in front of himself. Ryou lifted off the top to reveal his dinner.

"Is…is it edible?" asked Ryou.

"Of course it is stupid, do you think I would fed it to you unless I had a good reason for killing you?" Bakura growled.

"Sorry" mumbled Ryou.

"Just be quiet and eat"

So Ryou shut his mouth and took a bite out of the food that was sitting in front of him, he savored the sweet and delicious taste before he swallowed it. His yami stared at him waiting to see his reaction.

"Well?" said Bakura.

"I think it tastes great! Possibly even better than my cooking" Ryou commented as he smiled warmly at Bakura.

"Good because don't expect me to cook for you again" coldly said Bakura, but deep down in Ryou's heart he knew that his yami was doing this for the better good even though he hated to even show his emotions.

Bakura glared at Ryou and went back to eating his dinner, though it was mostly quiet Ryou tried to at least have some small talk here and there. Despite the fact that Bakura would either grunt or 'hn' in response, Ryou just lightly smiled. After eating, Bakura brought out the ice cream cake and the smoothies.

"Did you also make those?" asked Ryou.

"Of course I did you baka" mutinously said Bakura.

"Oh" said Ryou as he took a sip of his vanilla smoothie, soon afterwards it seemed that Ryou was going to drain the damn cup of it contents. Bakura watched Ryou as if he had grown three heads; at this he raised his eyebrow at Ryou and smirked. The hikari noticed the stare and nervously chuckled while sweat dropping.

"Open your mouth" Bakura said flatly which caught Ryou off guard.

"What?"

"I said open your fucking mouth" (A/n: you guys have dirty minds well I do to that is why I am writing this )

Ryou did what he was instructed and he soon felt a cool substance in his mouth. He then comprehended that it was ice cream cake but when he saw Bakura use the same spoon he was puzzled on why Bakura did that since they normally never ate with the same utensil, but Ryou decided to not question about it. After finished the cake and the smoothies, the yami got up and set the dishes aside. He then went to their stereo and turned it on setting the volume to low, the song that came up was "Dearest" by Ayumi Hamasaki.

_/It would be nice if  
we could throw away everything  
but what is most important;  
Reality is just cruel/_

Bakura blew out all of the candles so that only the natural light was coming through. Ryou watched Bakura's form and wondered what his love was going to do next, Bakura grinned at his hikari dumbness.

"You do know what day it is right?" huskily said Bakura.

"Umm…no" answered Ryou. Bakura sat on top of Ryou and ran his nails across Ryou's delicate skin in doing so he was leaving red marks on the smooth surface, Ryou shivered at Bakura's touch.

"It our anniversary koi" seductively whispered Bakura as he said it into Ryou's ear. The sexy yami them started to nibble and bite Ryou's ear working his way down to the skin that was located under the ear, Ryou groaned out Bakura's name as his sensitive spot was being tortured.

"I'm sorry that I forgot Ba…Bakura," slurred Ryou.

"Oh don't worry about it because tonight you are going to suffer...badly" sadistically said Bakura. This was going to be one hot sweaty loving making night that both the hikari and yami were going to share.

_/Whenever I close my eyes  
you're there,  
smiling/_

Bakura moved slowly, making Ryou moan out loud withering beneath Bakura. The yami had began to nibble on Ryou's neck causing the skin in his mouth to turn a purplish red, he then stopped and looked into Ryou's eyes. They were filled with lust love, and most of all compassion, never in Bakura's life would he ever think that he would be here making love to this emotional crying sissy. But he would not change one thing about his hikari he was surprised that Ryou was even able to put up with his attitude, as these thought ran through Bakura's mind he started to undress until he was bare naked and seeing that Ryou had the kilt on he quickly stripped that off of his hikari.  
The yami brought is head down and placed a forceful kiss upon Ryou; Bakura tweaked one of Ryou's soft nubs causing the man beneath him to gasp slightly. This allowed Bakura to slide his tongue into his hikari mouth nearly drowning in the sweetness of the strawberry and vanilla mixing together was creating a very sugary substance. As they departed for some well-needed air, Bakura gave Ryou a kiss on the lips and since Ryou was distracted on concentrating on the kiss Bakura ground his hips into Ryou's causing their members to grind against each other.

_/Ah- I hope your smiling face  
is with me until the day  
I fall into eternal sleep/_

Ryou moaned out loudly and arched his back, Bakura grinned. As Ryou's back was arched this gave Bakura the opportunity, so he took his hand and rubbed one of the pink nubs. The hikari groaned out a light shrill when he felt his yami take the flesh into his mouth while Ryou's other nipple was being pinched, and caressed. The yami then switched nipples and continued his assault.  
Bakura sent butterfly kisses down to Ryou's' belly button darting his tongue in and out of the small dip, Ryou moved his hands into his lovers hair lightly tugging on it and making a muffled moan. Bakura them made his way down between Ryou's legs and sifted them apart to allow him more access to his thighs, he then his assault by sucking, licking, and kissing his way up Ryou's leg. Ryou shivered uncontrollably bucking his hips up when Bakura neared his erect member.

_/Are all people sad?  
They are forgetful creatures.../_

"Ba…Bakura please" whimpered Ryou, Bakura smirked.

Bakura kissed and sucked around Ryou's member causing Ryou to buck his hips up making loud erotic noises. Bakura held Ryou's hips down and continued to tease Ryou.

"Please…stop," mumbled Ryou.

Bakura stopped the teasing. "Oh you want me to stop? Are you sure?" mischievously asked the yami as he sat up and evilly smirked.

"No…keep…going"

"Hn" said Bakura as he began to trace around Ryou's painfully erect member making Ryou moan.

"Uhh…stop" said Ryou as Bakura ceased his actions. "Just…stop…teasing…just…" mumbled Ryou as he took Bakura's hand and placed it around his member. Ryou then guided Bakura's hand up and down his shaft; Ryou shut his eyes and arched against the bed.

_/For that which you should love,  
for that which gives love:  
give it your all/_

Bakura's sadistic grin grew; he settled between Ryou's legs once more and kept a slow steady pace on Ryou's member. Ryou's hand soon left Bakura's to grip the bed sheets; the yami then brought his tongue up his hikari member and then blew on the wet trail he left behind. His lover groaned and bucked his hips up and once again Bakura had the hold down Ryou's hips, Bakura then took all of Ryou's length into his mouth. He fastened his pace and sucked harder on Ryou and then deep throated Ryou's length.

"Bakurra" slurred Ryou; Bakura moved his hand up and down the length faster and faster. Soon enough Ryou released into Bakura's mouth causing Bakura to swallow he licked his lips and kissed Ryou, in the process he bruised his hikari lips.

_/Ah- when we met  
we were so awkward  
We've taken the long road;  
we've hurt each other along the way/_

Ryou wrapped his legs around Bakura's hips and started to grind harshly against Bakura making them both groan and moan since their members were rubbing against each other. Bakura then got out some lube and slicked some upon his member; he then positioned himself near Ryou's entrance and thrust quickly into the tight entrance. He did not even bother to wait for Ryou to adjust to the intrusion and began to thrust into Ryou; he then began to quicken his pace and started to thrust in a different angle. He grabbed hold onto Ryou's member and matched each stroke with each thrust; Ryou gripped the sheets even more and bucked his hips to match the thrusts.

"Mmm…harder Bakura…harder" grumbled Ryou as he spread his legs wider to allow Bakura to have more access. Bakura fulfilled Ryou's wishes and made his thrusts harder, he hit Ryou's prostate over and over again.

_/Ah- I hope your smiling face  
is with me until the day  
I fall into eternal sleep/_

"AaAah BAKURA!" screamed Ryou.

"Hn what was that I didn't hear you?" teased Bakura as he continued to hit Ryou's sweet spot.

"Mmm…Ba…BAKURA! Nnn…fuck…" shrieked Ryou as he released his seed all over Bakura and himself and because of this his walls clamped over Bakura's member making him groan. Bakura plunged into Ryou a few more times and soon released his seed deep within Ryou. He pulled out of Ryou and laid next to his hikari, he turned his back towards Ryou and was soon about to fall asleep. Ryou scooted next to Bakura and wrapped his arms around his lover, Bakura rolled over so that he was facing Ryou.

"…Aishiteru Bakura" sleepily said Ryou.

"Hn…I love you too…" groggily said the yami.

"Happy anniversary"

"Hn…"

Ryou moved closer to Bakura and rested his head near his shoulder and quickly went to sleep, Bakura wanted to shove Ryou's head off his shoulder but he decided against it. He too went to sleep afterwards.

_/My ass is going to hurt in the morning/_ Thought Ryou as he said it in his mind link to Bakura. His yami just smirked.

_/That is what you get for being stupid you baka/_ cockily thought Bakura. Ryou pouted and finally dozed off, Bakura soon slept for he too was tired.

_/Ah- when we met  
we were so awkward  
We've taken the long road,  
but we've finally arrived/_

**END**

* * *

Well I hope that you the readers enjoyed it 

**Vocabulary**

Bishie- beautiful young boy (can also be spelt as _bishiounen_ or _bishonen_)  
Hikari- light  
Yami- darkness  
Baka- idiot/stupid/fool  
Koi- love  
Aishiteru- I love you

Akuma-chan-69


End file.
